Overprotective
by ZeldaWinchester913
Summary: (Modern AU) When Zelda's crush asked her out, it was like a dream come true. Now that the evening of their date has finally come, she assumes that they'll just be able to go out and enjoy a movie together. However, things aren't that simple when you have an overprotective older brother...


**Author's Note:** Hello, and welcome to the first story I've ever posted on FanFiction! In the past, I only ever wrote for myself. So, it's a big deal for me to be sharing my writing with the world. For whatever reason, I can't get the notion out of my mind that Sheik and Zelda would have a really cute brother-sister relationship. That being said, disregard the canon - this's set in a modern AU, and they're family here. After trying to come up with an idea that would pan out into a decent fic to post, I finally sat down and wrote this. Thank you for checking out this one-shot, and there'll be more to come in the future!

* * *

Truthfully, I've been blessed to have Sheik Conrad König as my older brother. He's five years older than me, but we've been absolutely inseparable since the day I was born. Even when I was a shy, socially awkward little girl, I knew I could rely on him. My whole life, I've been incredibly grateful for the wacky yet wise person that he is. He means so much to me, and so it's always great whenever we can spend some time together…

However, I am not so appreciative of my big brother tonight. Honestly, it was my mistake in letting it slip that I have plans to go out with a boy, but I couldn't help myself - I've liked him for a long time, and I was so excited when my crush finally asked me out. While I've been standing in front of the mirror in my bedroom applying makeup, Sheik's been downstairs waiting for my date to arrive. He insists on being in the room when Link gets here, so I can only imagine what he's going to do…

Right as I'm topping off my lip gloss, I hear my mom call up to me from the bottom of the stairs. "Zelda! Link's here!"

"I'll be down in a minute!" I exclaim, proceeding to put the cap back on my lip gloss and shove it into my cross-body purse, which I then sling over myself.

After pausing to double check my makeup, I head downstairs and walk into the living room to be greeted by the all-too familiar voice of my brother. "So, where do you know Zelda from?"

"We go to school together," a second voice - Link's - answers.

"What classes do you have together?"

"Just history, sir."

I sigh as I take the time to observe the scene unfolding before me. Mom and Sheik sit together on the couch, and Link is seated on the loveseat opposite them. Sheik has his arms crossed over his chest, and he's looking my date over as if judging him. My mom, on the other hand, is grinning widely as if this is all just a funny joke to her. I roll my eyes as I walk around to the front of the loveseat and sit down next to Link.

"Hey, Zelda. You look really pretty," he smiles.

I reciprocate his warmth. "Thanks. You look good, too."

Since I'm now ready to go, I'm hoping that Sheik will notice and allow us to leave - wishful thinking on my part, huh? "On average, what grades do you get?"

"Uh, A's and B's, I guess." Link shrugs awkwardly, and I can see the confusion and uncomfort written all over his face.

"Okay, not bad." Sheik nods. "What extracurriculars do you have?"

"Archery and orchestra."

My brother pauses, and for a moment I think we'll be able to leave soon.

"Do you have a job?"

I lean my head back and sigh as Link responds. "On the days that I don't have my clubs after school, I help out at Lon Lon Ranch. I work there on the weekends, too."

 _Thanks for mentioning the Lons, Link_ , I think with a triumphant smile. _We've known them forever, so maybe Sheik will chill out now that he knows they trust you._

"Okay, so you're a busy guy. What do you like to do in your free time?" My brother presses on.

"Well, I spend time with my mom and little siblings, for the most part. Other than that, I like to play video games and watch movies." Watching movies - you mean, the thing we were supposed to be doing tonight, instead of sitting in my living room while my brother does a complete background check on you?

At this point, I can't help but feel restless. Hoping to drum up some sympathy, I flash my mom a look of distress. She examines my face for a few moments before smiling softly. I guess it's possible that I overdid the intensity of my expression, but I don't care - either way, Mom's still grasping Sheik's shoulder and gesturing to the clock on the wall.

"Honey, don't you think you should let them go already? They're going to be late if you keep this up." Thank you, Mom, you incredible hero!

"Hang on, Mom - I have just a few more questions to ask him…" Sheik informs her, and I have to try really hard to hide my frustration. "So, Link, where is it that you're taking my sister on this fine night?"

Link eyes me for a moment, as if to ask me if my brother is being serious - honestly, I can't say, because with Sheik it could go either way. "I thought we could go to the movies, if that's okay."

I glare at my brother. _Come on, Sheik, you knew that!_

"What movie?" Sheik inquires.

"Erm, well, Zelda said that she's been wanting to see the new romcom that just came out last week…"

"A romantic comedy, huh? Are you playing to make a move on on Zelda during the movie?"

"Make a move on Zelda…" Link trails off before his facial features forms an expression of utter disgust. "Oh, my gosh - _no_! Just no! Why'd I do anything like that?"

Sheik shrugs with a smirk. "Hey, I don't know. I was only making sure you weren't planning on hurting my little sister."

"Sheik, they really should be going…" Says Mom as she glances over at me. "What time is your movie, kids?"

"Seven," I answer before looking down at my wristwatch, and my lips curve downward into a frown. "It's six-forty right now…"

Link sighs as he stands up. "If we leave _right now_ , we might be able to make it. The movie theatre's not too far away."

I can't help but giggle at the likely unintended urgency that came across in the words 'right now'. "We should head out, then. I'm sure your mom's getting fed up with waiting."

"Oh yeah, my mom's driving us, by the way." Link says with a pointed gaze at Sheik. "Just in case you were worried about me stealing my parents' car or something ridiculous like that."

"You said it, not me," my brother grins as he tosses his hands up in defeat.

I place a hand on Link's back, guiding him to the front door. "Come on - let's go…"

"Have a good time, you two! Zelda, remember to text me when you're on the way home!"

"Thank you, and I will!" I call out, glad to finally be free to enjoy my evening.

* * *

"Hey, is your brother always that, uh…" Link trails off as we walk out of the movie theater after our movie date.

I exhale. "Obnoxious?"

"I guess the word I was looking for was 'overprotective', but that works, too." He chuckles, and I grin.

"To answer your question, no. Actually, he's really cool most of the time." I say as I twirl a lock of hair around my index finger.

Link runs a hand through his own hair as we sit down next to each other on a chilly metal bench to wait for his mom to show up. "I don't know why I was so scared of him, really. If it'd been one of my sisters going on a date, I'd probably have done the same thing."

"Well, you have my condolences all the same," I apologize as I cross my right leg over my left and prop my hands up on top of my knee. "I'm sorry my brother did that to you. I thought we wouldn't have to deal with something like that since my dad had to work late today."

"Oh, are you saying that Sheik was just filling in for your dad?"

"Yeah, but in a way, I think you might've gotten off easy - my dad's interrogation would've been infinitely worse."

"Really? I refuse to believe that. Somehow, I don't think even the police could be as thorough as your brother just was." He snorts.

To this, I laugh. "Well, maybe you're right about that. He and I have always had such a strong bond."

"It was my first time meeting him, but it was pretty obvious. As an older brother myself, I could just tell that you make up such a big part of his world." Link says.

Link peers out at the parking lot as a green minivan pulls up. "Well, there's our ride. We probably shouldn't keep her waiting like we did last time."

"You think?" I reiterate as we stand at the same time.

I pause for a moment as our shoulders brush each other - I turn to face him. "Thank you for tonight, Link. I know my family can be kind of ridiculous sometimes, but I'd like to go out with you again."

"Of course," he utters. "Just promise me that you'll give me a fair warning if Sheik needs a followup interview."

I snicker. "In that case, I'll just sneak out the window so you don't have to put up with that again."

"If only it was that simple, huh?" Link says as he slips his hands in his pockets and walks alongside me to the car.

We get into the vehicle and are greeted by his mom, who says hello to us in a warm friendly tone. Once our seatbelts are buckled, she pulls out of the parking lot and starts on the drive back to my house. Link leans over to whisper in my ear.

"I _do_ really want to go out with you again, Zelda. Just text me a time and a place, and I'll be there."

Those words make me beam, and my wide smile lasts the entire ride home now that I've been reassured that my crush likes me back.

* * *

"Well, how was your date?" Sheik asks, meeting me on the staircase after I've been dropped off by the Holtzers.

I smirk. "It was _wonderful_ , thank you very much. Link was an absolute gentleman, just like I knew he would be."

"That's great," he nods. "Listen, Zel, I'm sorry that I made you guys uncomfortable. I was just trying to look out for you, okay?"

"I know," I reply. "Gosh, even _he_ knew it. You're just a big brother who's protective of his little sister."

"Well, at least he wasn't too intimidated," my brother comments. "You know, I just couldn't resist the opportunity to tease you. You'd never been on a date before, so I wanted you to have the whole experience."

I roll my eyes as I push past him to go the rest of the way upstairs. "You're unbelievable."

"I'm just kidding," he assures me as I walk up to my door.

I'm about to the twist the doorknob when my brother insists on having the last laugh. "But, seriously, though… Did he actually kiss you on the first date?"

" _Sheik!_ "


End file.
